<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>одиночество на вершине пищевой цепочки by Raona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131505">одиночество на вершине пищевой цепочки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona'>Raona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raona/pseuds/Raona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>One Piece Pairings Battle 2020</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 one piece pairings battle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>одиночество на вершине пищевой цепочки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Piece Pairings Battle 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дрейк побарабанил кончиками пальцев по жёсткому деревянному подлокотнику и уточнил:<br/>
— Не лучше ли было бы отправить туда Смокера?<br/>
Кресла в кабинете главкома всегда были отвратительно неудобны, будто их делали неудобными по особым меркам. Сиденье было слишком низким, спинка слишком далёкой, подлокотники норовили при каждом движении впиться в незащищённый нерв на локте. Дрейк скрестил на груди руки, неловко откинулся на спинку и так замер, ожидая ответа.<br/>
— Смокер-сан и Хина-сан сейчас на собрании сената, — мягко напомнил Коби. — Официального запроса из Йарна мы не имеем, но и оставить ситуацию бесконтрольной нельзя.<br/>
Голос его выражал искреннее сочувствие, то ли сомнениям Дрейка, то ли из-за неудобной мебели — он сам в огромном начальничьем кресле смотрелся случайно попавшим в него мальчишкой. По сути так и было: только в их странное, неспокойное и полное перемен время адмиралом флота можно было стать раньше тридцати. К его чести, справлялся он отлично.<br/>
И сейчас был абсолютно прав: стоило поторопиться и попытаться не упустить остров из рук, пока не стало поздно, пока ценой промедления не стали сотни жертв, и со стороны Дозора, и со стороны гражданских.<br/>
Дрейк кивнул, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.<br/>
— Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, — произнёс он, нахмурившись. — Я слышал, там нашли залежи уникального металла, и это хорошо объясняет, почему один из новых императоров решил прибрать его к рукам.<br/>
— Даже два императора, — тихо вздохнул Коби, с тоской подтянув к себе чистый бланк для приказа.<br/>
— Трафальгар вряд ли претендует на территорию, — не задумываясь, тут же отмёл Дрейк. Осёкся под коротким и отвратительно понимающим взглядом, но продолжил: — Если бы он хотел, уже давно бы начал, и проблем у нас было бы сейчас гораздо больше.<br/>
Коби, потянувшийся за пером, остановился и вдруг посмотрел на него прямо, в лице мелькнуло что-то отчаянное и жаждущее.<br/>
— Нельзя такого говорить, но я вам немного завидую, Дрейк-сан, — всё так же мягко, осторожно сказал он, пытаясь удержать это лезущее наружу настоящее. — Когда-нибудь Луффи-сан наверняка вернётся.<br/>
Он не стал объяснять что-то ещё, поспешно отворачиваясь к бумагам, и теперь настала очередь Дрейка проявлять сочувствие.<br/>
Возможно, стоило согласиться на повышение, когда Фуджитора предлагал его. Больше ответственности, больше штабной работы, но всё это не было страшно и даже не было утомительно, не страшнее смерти в бою.<br/>
Возможно, стоило, но Дрейк отказался.<br/>
В их мире больше не осталось фальшивых богов — не было тенрьюбито, не было Мирового Правительства. Не было рабов, изнанки Дозора, бессмысленных жертв ради сокрытия чужих тайн.<br/>
Дрейк не обманывался и не идеализировал: однажды всё могло прогнить вновь, но пока сотворённый пиратской эрой хаос продолжал обретать форму, мир был растерян, разбит и чист, и его делили, разрывая на части вновь и вновь, оставшиеся от этой эры суперхищники.<br/>
Такие, как Юстасс Кид.<br/>
Такие, как Трафальгар Ло.<br/>
Такие, как он сам, Диез Дрейк, адмирал Морского Дозора и глава разведштаба.<br/>
Как весь Морской Дозор, продолжавший войну с пиратами.<br/>
Это казалось ему болезненно знакомым, словно никакие перемены не могли изменить этой преемственности поколений, но желание менять самому, собственными руками, никуда не исчезало.<br/>
Поэтому он отказался.<br/>
Поэтому — и потому, что он знал, чувствовал это «когда-нибудь вернётся», только своё личное.<br/>
— Приступайте к исполнению, адмирал Диез, — сказал Коби, очень серьёзный и маленький в чересчур большом для него и неудобном кресле.<br/>
Потянувшись ко внутреннему карману пиджака, Дрейк достал ден-ден-муши, чтобы отдать своему старпому приказ готовиться к отплытию.</p><p> </p><p>По меркам Гранд Лайн Йарн был обычным островом: умеренный климат, никаких аномалий, никаких революций и древних цивилизаций. Широкая горная гряда окаймляла его с одного края, возвышаясь над морем гигантской застывшей волной, лес под ней расплёскивался почти до вершины, и в его густой синеве виднелись прорехи растущих горнодобывающих поселений вокруг штолен. Король Клокке — королевства, лежащего у подножия, — на предложение защиты безразлично дёрнул плечом, даже не посмотрев в его сторону.<br/>
«Кто победит, с тем мы и будем сотрудничать», — бросил он.<br/>
Через несколько часов Дрейк наблюдал, как богато украшенная каравелла спешно покидает гавань, ту же самую, в которой стояли корабли Дозора, готовые к эвакуации гражданского населения.<br/>
В которой под чёрной морской водой пряталась ярко-жёлтая субмарина. Дрейк знал, что Трафальгар всё ещё здесь, просто не показывается и ждёт. Ему не нужен был остров — никакие острова вообще.<br/>
«Весь мир — мой остров», — как-то сказал он, ухмыляясь, но при этом совершенно серьёзно, и Дрейка тогда будто оглушило, насколько простой и завораживающей была его концепция свободы.<br/>
Дрейк поморщился, поднимаясь на ноги в центре дымящегося ударного кратера. Пыльный туман, окутывающий его, драл лёгкие при каждом вдохе. Он снова — второй раз — пропустил удар, пора было прекращать, но они всё ещё были слишком близко к городу. Он вёл Юстасса в лес, почти не нападал, заставляя как можно чаще атаковать, и уклонялся, чтобы вымотать. Задрав голову, Дрейк посмотрел на него, парящего в нескольких метрах над землёй в сонме разномастного железа.<br/>
— Не сдох ещё там, псина? — тут же хрипло рявкнул Юстасс.<br/>
Дрейк подпрыгнул, выныривая из пыльного облака, ещё раз, отталкиваясь от зависшей неподвижно металлической балки.<br/>
— А ты сделал что-то, чтобы это случилось? — ответил он, усмехнувшись.<br/>
Чешуя горячей волной поползла от загривка, обхватывая бока, бёдра и предплечья. Ещё один прыжок — в Сора, и когти, обтянутые упругой Волей, пропахали глубокие полосы в живом горячем мясе.<br/>
Дрейк едва успел уйти из сжимающегося вокруг него железного кома. Стряхнул руку, одуряюще пахнущую кровью, адреналин бил в виски бешеным пульсом.<br/>
— Зачем тебе Йарн, Юстасс? — спросил он, вглядываясь в разворошенный подлесок и поломанные деревья. — Зачем тебе столько металла, которым ты не можешь управлять?<br/>
Вопрос был риторическим, ответ был очевидным: зачем крупнейшему оружейнику километры гор, набитых железной рудой?<br/>
Зачем Дозору километры гор, набитых железной рудой?<br/>
Все хотели урвать кусок, если не для себя, то ради того, чтобы не досталось другому. Превосходная степень стратегической жадности.<br/>
Иногда Дрейк не мог понять, как всё так вывернулось, из детской наивной мечты защищать людей — в войну за ресурсы. Мир был таким прекрасным, таким сложным, но потом оказывалось, всё стоит на месте тысячелетиями, выплавленное в человеческой породе единожды и навсегда.<br/>
— Попробуй сам угадать, тупой сукин сын!<br/>
Это злило. Это заставляло пытаться раз за разом поднырнуть под упрямое неумолимое течение и пойти своим путём. Он вспоминал Сенгоку и Цуру и не мог не думать: чувствовали ли они так же?<br/>
Вслед за криком в Дрейка полетел металлический шар, от которого он увернулся, и только услышав грохот, покосился за спину, с досадой кривясь: влетев в городскую стену, тот сложил грудой обломков ближайший к ней дом и взрыхлил длинную борозду в мостовой.<br/>
Тут же почувствовал под рёбрами внезапную тупую тесноту. Опустил взгляд и натолкнулся на торчащий в правом боку кинжал. Боль пока не пришла. Дрейк нахмурился, касаясь резных завитков на рукояти, посмотрел на Юстасса.<br/>
— Я не отдам тебе остров, — сказал он, очевидный ответ без очевидного вопроса.<br/>
Юстасс криво и яростно улыбнулся ему, собираясь ответить, но всё вокруг неуловимо изменилось.<br/>
— Пространство.<br/>
Они оба посмотрели в пролом стены, на фигуру в белом не то плаще, не то халате.<br/>
Потом фигура исчезла.<br/>
— Скальпель, — произнёс хмурый тёмный росчерк перед глазами, останавливаясь и превращаясь в Трафальгара, касающегося его груди над сердцем, и то в ответ радостно, заполошно рвануло чужой ладони навстречу.<br/>
Темнота и запоздавшая боль навалилась на Дрейка, отделяя от звуков и цвета.</p><p> </p><p>Дрейк открыл глаза и увидел чужой, но знакомый потолок. Он был здесь не раз, внутри Полар Танг.<br/>
— Трафальгар, — позвал он.<br/>
Тело ощущалось тюком ваты и слабо, но противно ныло. Голова была звеняще пустой не менее знакомо, от каких-то сильных обезболивающих.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Дрейк-я, — отозвался Трафальгар из темноты.<br/>
Единственная лампа в помещении, холодная и тусклая, горела над Дрейком. Он повернул голову на звук, чтобы увидеть его, но за границей света, чёткой линией, делящей пространство на чёрное и белое, было слишком темно.<br/>
Дрейк поднял руку и посмотрел на неё. На пробу пустил чешую по пальцам: бугристая зелёная корка вынырнула из-под кожи, вытянула когти на мгновение и пропала.<br/>
Затем провёл по груди, и пальцы провалились в пустоту.<br/>
Что ж, было бы глупо думать, что он здесь исключительно на правах гостя.<br/>
— Где Юстасс? — спросил Дрейк, приподнимаясь на локтях.<br/>
Чуть сильнее заныло в боку, где торчал кинжал. Сейчас там были ровные белые полосы бинтов с парой едва заметных розовых клякс.<br/>
Трафальгар наконец шагнул к нему в пятно света, показывая куб с сердцем.<br/>
— Мы с Юстассом-я договорились, что пока у меня дела на этом острове, он не будет его захватывать. И это, — ладонь с кубом качнулась, Трафальгар усмехнулся, — заберёт немного позже.<br/>
Дрейк тоже хмыкнул, дёрнув уголком губ.<br/>
— А говорил, что не собираешься заниматься «бессмысленным хищничеством», — сказал, прикрыв глаза, лампа вдруг показалась ослепляюще яркой.<br/>
Открыл снова.<br/>
Трафальгар стоял рядом, но чужое сердце уже куда-то убрал.<br/>
— И не занимаюсь, — помотал головой, убирая руки в карманы халата, это всё-таки был халат, и отрезал по-деловому сухо: — Я здесь работаю, и не потерплю чужой делёжки, мешающей мне.<br/>
Последний раз, когда они виделись так близко, несколько лет назад, халата ещё не было, он ещё не играл в доброго волшебного доктора всерьёз.<br/>
И это объясняло, отчего здешний король, Голдфинч, Дрейк наконец вспомнил его имя, так легко бросил всё, почему проигнорировал предложение официального содействия Дозора. Был вариант, что союз с пиратом ему выгоднее, и он действительно был — да только не с тем, про кого они думали. Скорее даже симбиоз, чем союз: пока Трафальгару был интересен остров, он защищал его от любой угрозы, от любых других хищников, ничего не требуя взамен.<br/>
Весь мир — мой остров, вспомнил снова Дрейк.<br/>
Поднялся с операционного стола и сел.<br/>
— Я всё ещё адмирал Дозора и могу арестовать тебя в любой момент, — напомнил он без угрозы, чтобы поддержать разговор.<br/>
Считал ли он, что всё в этом мире принадлежало ему, включая Дрейка?<br/>
— Попробуй, — в тон ему ответил Трафальгар, одна рука его оставалась в кармане, и Дрейк почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение внутри зияющей квадратной дыры в груди. — Если бы вы продолжили бой, одной стеной и парой домов не обошлось бы.<br/>
Когда-то очень давно он чувствовал себя виноватым за подобное, долго пытался избавиться от скребущего ощущения неправоты и жестокости в себе, даже понимая, что это не более чем старый шрам, оставленный отцом. Но до конца смог лишь после Вано и принесённого им хаоса.<br/>
Всё имело вес и цену, и это было одной из тех фундаментальных вещей, от которых куда ни беги — никуда не денешься.<br/>
— Кому, как не тебе, знать, что цель оправдывает средства, — сказал он, не стараясь задеть, как факт: вместе с командой Соломенной Шляпы они сравняли с землёй целое королевство ради его освобождения. — Это лучше, чем позволить ему сделать из острова сырьевую базу.<br/>
Пальцы на невидимом сердце едва заметно дрогнули, но Трафальгар промолчал.<br/>
Дрейк долго вглядывался в его лицо, остающееся на границе тени, золотистые светлые радужки и тонкую, твёрдую линию губ.<br/>
Потом сказал:<br/>
— Спасибо. За всё.<br/>
— Это официальная благодарность, адмирал? — спросил Трафальгар насмешливо.<br/>
— Да, — не раздумывая ответил Дрейк.<br/>
Когда-то у них был альянс, временный, продиктованный общей выгодой и необходимостью, и когда всё закончилось, он не стал его отрицать. Не скрывать стало принципом нового Дозора, наследием уродливой травмы, оставленной Мировым Правительством, веками лжи и замалчивания бесчеловечности.<br/>
Здесь, в этом моменте истории, они не были ни врагами, ни союзниками, но то, что сделал Трафальгар, было правильно, нельзя было этого не признать.<br/>
— Я же сказал, вы просто мешали мне, — отмахнулся он, отворачиваясь. — Так что прибереги свою благодарность для чего-нибудь стоящего.<br/>
Достал всё-таки из кармана его сердце и подошёл ближе. Дрейк поднялся навстречу, не от нетерпения или беспокойства, просто не мог не.<br/>
Большой палец аккуратно, почти с нежностью, погладил плоскую прозрачную грань куба.<br/>
И ещё раз.<br/>
Дрейк ясно видел, как собственное сердце бьётся в его ладони чаще.<br/>
— Ты не передумал насчёт... — начал он, но Трафальгар перебил, закончив за него:<br/>
— ...амнистии. Нет. Не передумал. По-прежнему не жажду добровольно связывать себе руки.<br/>
Торопливо сдвинул край повязки и вернул сердце на месте. Тяжёлое, частое биение оглушительно загрохотало внутри Дрейка.<br/>
— Ты ведь никогда не хотел быть пиратом, — упрямо нахмурился он, поддел пальцами ворот халата, несильно дёрнул, мол, эти твои игры с переодеванием, эта твоя «работа».<br/>
Ты мог бы быть нормальным врачом.<br/>
Мог бы не быть пиратом.<br/>
Мы бы могли.<br/>
Руку Трафальгар всё ещё не убрал, она лежала, прохладная, сухая, на его горячей коже. Дрейк провёл по его плечу до локтя, по предплечью, до запястья, накрыл своей ладонью и сжал.<br/>
Жадно смотрел, как в замедленном вязком времени приоткрываются чужие губы, кончик языка обводит их влажно, совсем рядом, стоило лишь немного наклониться — очередное крошечное движение навстречу.<br/>
— Я делаю то, что считаю нужным, — сказал Трафальгар, как странное, кривое отражение, бескомпромиссно. — Если мне встречается пират, мешающий мне, я убираю его. Если на его месте будет продажный урод из ваших — я сделаю то же самое. Это моя справедливость, и я не хочу менять её на твою. — Убрал руку, возвращая времени привычный ход, и предложил: — Ты бы хотел стать пиратом, Дрейк-я?<br/>
Дрейк им уже побывал, и настоящим, и фальшивым, и оба раза ему не понравились.<br/>
— Вот и я думаю, что нет, — сам себе ответил Трафальгар.<br/>
Только одно — его личное, неисполнимое «когда-нибудь».<br/>
Никаких фантазий Дрейк себе не позволял, зная, что если позволит, нечто в нём сломается неисправимо.<br/>
Только это — воспоминания о его близости, тепло выдохов на ключицах, прохладные и твёрдые пальцы, едва касавшиеся его и беззастенчиво крадущие секунды промедления.<br/>
Только само желание чего-то, чего не могло между ними быть, неделимое, неназываемое, прочно сидящее там, где сердце.<br/>
Они не говорили об этом даже.<br/>
Трафальгар просто ждал его шага, без вариантов и единственно — в свою сторону. Поначалу Дрейк злился, сперва на него, потом на себя, потом перестал, понимая где-то глубоко внутри — так и должно быть, не мог представить Трафальгара законопослушным тихим паинькой-врачом, сидящим в своей подводной скорлупке. Как нельзя было приручить судьбу, так нельзя было отнять у него его безграничную волю. Была ли это воля Ди или же его собственная достаточность, Дрейк не знал и знать в целом не хотел.<br/>
Коби понимал: если Луффи когда-то вернётся в моря, то никогда не согласится принять амнистию — беспрецедентную уступку Дозора многим пиратам.<br/>
Нико Робин собирала историю, прошлую и настоящую, теперь без страха быть казнённой за само своё существование.<br/>
Винсмок Санджи владел семейным рестораном там, где когда-то высилась нерушимая твердыня Ред Лайн.<br/>
Катти Флам — Фрэнки — строил лучшие в мире корабли.<br/>
Ророноа Зоро исчез вместе со своим капитаном, их снайпером и навигатором.<br/>
Боа Хэнкок продержалась три года, прежде чем влезла в очередной конфликт с Дозором.<br/>
Джевелри Бонни вернулась в королевство Щербет, отмщённая, но её потери не смог вернуть даже сам Вегапанк.<br/>
Каждый делал с данным шансом, попыткой хоть как-то исправить чужие ошибки, что хотел.<br/>
И Дрейк понимал — Трафальгару она была не нужна.<br/>
Она была нужна Дрейку, его желаниям и принципам, его косной хищной натуре, жажде подмять под себя и изменить мир.<br/>
Трафальгар же в нём просто жил.<br/>
— Тебе, наверное, пора, — подсказал он. — Я предупредил какого-то лейтенанта с руками, что у нас мирные переговоры, но, боюсь, он мог не так меня понять.<br/>
— Зная тебя, предполагаю, меня ждут паника и парад удивительных анатомических фантазий, — вздохнул Дрейк осуждающе, но не очень на самом деле.<br/>
Трафальгар улыбнулся ему хитро, сфера Пространства вспорхнула над ладонью, и в следующее мгновение они оказались у обрушенной городской стены. Где-то вдалеке гудели толпы людей, но поблизости была лишь тишина.<br/>
Когда его обняли за шею и потянули вниз, Дрейк послушно, податливой, безвольной глиной, наклонился.<br/>
Зажмурился, сглотнув.<br/>
Первый поцелуй лёг на лоб пылающей меткой, второй — на перекрестье шрама на подбородке. За закрытыми веками сыпало искрами, и он боялся выдохнуть.<br/>
— Если ты передумаешь, — сказал Трафальгар тихо, слова тепло касались губ.<br/>
— Нет, — сказал Дрейк и всё-таки распахнул глаза.<br/>
— Когда передумаешь, — повторил Трафальгар, мягко взъерошил волосы на затылке, Дрейку казалось, он висит в пустоте над ним и держится на слепой вере в саму возможность — не упасть. — Приходи. Просто так. Или, если захочешь, в альянс. Тоже просто так.<br/>
И исчез.<br/>
Дрейк выпрямился.<br/>
Постоял несколько минут, запрокинув голову и тяжело дыша, глядя в самое обычное, ничем не примечательное небо Йарна.<br/>
— Нет, — тоже повторил он ему упрямо, отчаянно, и зашагал в сторону гавани.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>